The Smoking Cessation in Hospitalized Patients Research Consortium will include 5-6 separate ROI-like research programs and a Research Coordination Unit (RCU). The RCU will promote collaboration between these research projects (also known as primary research sites or PRSs), with a goal of adopting some common measures and data collection procedures to facilitate combining outcome data across multiple PRSs. Using these combined data will increase scientific productivity and allow the Consortium to address additional research questions that might othenwise be beyond the scope of a single project. In support of these objectives the RCU will provide administrative and logistic services to the Consortium starting with organizing a Consortium steering committee (SC), and helping the SC to form subcommittees to accomplish specific tasks. Major early goals for the Consortium will include selecting a set of common measurements for use in the research projects, and developing plans for collaborative analyses of those data. The RCU will apply it's considerable leadership experience in similar research consortia to facilitate these efforts by providing staff support for all committees and by implementing a consortium website for sharing meeting minutes, study protocols, data collection instruments, drafts of collaborative papers, and other Consortium documents. The RCU will also implement a secure data transfer website to support collaborative data analyses, and a web-based tracking system for monitoring progress of collaborative writing groups. Following the completion of data analyses, the RCU will help to disseminate Consortium research findings (End of Abstract)